The 57th Hunger Games
by Barbreeka
Summary: SYOT, closed
1. District 1 Reapings

**Fey Warren P.O.V. **

This morning I awoke as usual, not wanting to leave the comfort of my nice bed, but I had to if only it wasn't reaping day. I walked to my closet to pick out my clothes and decided to take out my darkened pink tank top, and some blue jeans, and add some black ballet flats to it. I walked out of my door, and to the reaping. They pricked my finger to take some blood and took my finger print. Then Mouse Honkean walked onto the stage in her about 7 1/2 inch heels, how could she walk in those without breaking her back?

"Welcome, welcome to the 57th annual hunger games, and may the odds be ever in you favor. Now for our first tribute, Miss Star Hindgedail," she said in an awkwardly peppy voice.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted about as loud as I can. The peacekeepers guided me up to the stage, I walked up the stairs, and stood there with a sort of smirk growing across my lips.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Fey Warren."

"Well Fey, congratulations."

**Marcus Flecher P.O.V.**

Today is the day of the reaping, and I'm as ready as ever to volunteer. I put on my grey jeans, a bright red shirt, gelled my hair, and put on my black tennis shoes. I walked out the door, and headed to the Reaping. As I watched Mouse Honkean walk up the stage, I started to think about my strategy for the arena. I watched the female tribute being announced, and then the other girl volunteering for her.

"Well, on to the boys," she moved her fingers around the inside of the large bowl a couple of times, and then finally picked one. "Mr. Devon Unchile," the tone she used was pretty weird, I could barely help but start to laugh a little, but then I focused. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted about as loud as her in the microphone.

"Well, come up dear, what is your name?"

"Marcus Flecher."

"Well, Marcus, you seem very confident, and I can tell by the way that you yelled your name that you were. Now, you two shake hands." They shook hands, as she began her next sentence. "Ladies and gentleman, our District 1 tributes for the 57th annual Hunger Games."


	2. District 2 Reapings

**Brianne (Bree) Nuse P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning and I walked downstairs to see Stevan sitting at the kitchen table "Are you going to volunteer today, Bree?" He asked me.

"Of course I am, I can't wait, I think I should get changed into my Reaping outfit soon."

"That would be a smart thing to do, unless you want to walk up to the stage wearing your satin pink pajamas."

"Thanks for the sarcasm, I'm sure I couldn't live without it."

"Morning Stefan, Morning Brianne," my older brother Sean said with a bit of hatred towards me, which I'm used to by now.

"Morning Sean," I said quite unconvincingly, "I'm going to change now." I left the room, so happy with not having to see Sean anymore. I changed into my beautiful knee-length emerald green dress, the one with the white bow in the middle, and braided my hair, I can't wait for the Reaping, and to see the competition.

I watched as Renn Jarvis walked onto the stage, I wondered if she was being tortured and made to walk in those 10 1/2 inch heels, I bet those must kill to walk in. Renn walked to the microphone and tapped it as it made a highly annoying ear-piercing noise. "Welcome all, to the 57th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She looked so awkwardly happy, and it was scary. She walked over to what looked like a giant fishbowl and teased us as she went over almost every piece of paper until she came to the perfect spot and dug her hand to the very bottom. "Our first tribute is Miss Harper Angeles."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted, making sure that everyone could hear me. The Peacekeepers came and formed a sort of square around me. I walked to the stage and up the stairs.

"What is your name dear?"

"Brianne Nuse"

"Well Brianne, congratulations!"

**Brock Tallons P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed, listening to music from a beatin down old sterio, when my 6 year old brother Farley appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." said Farley happily.

"What do you want?" I growled. Farley was such a little punk.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Are you going to volenteer?" asked Farley.

I rolled my eyes,"duh."

Farley frowned for a moment.

"Well here then, use it as your token," said Farley, who then opened his fist and placed a small homemade bracelet made of leather onto my bed.

"What is this?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's a braclet," said Farley, beaming with pride.

I picked it up and flung it out the open window with all of my might.

Farley watched, with tears threatening to fall, as I laughed.

"You made that stupid thing? Wow, you're dumber than I thought," I said, and then shoved Farley out of my room.

Farley wiped a tear and screamed, "I HATE YOU!" at the top of his lungs, earning him a slap across the face from his mother.

I walked to my closet and put on my black jeans and white shirt. I ran downstairs and then to the Reaping. I watched the girl tribute be called, and the other one volunteer for her. Then watched Renn walk to the other "fishbowl" and pick a name. "Mister John Delain"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted and watched everyone's eyes turn to me. I walked with the peacekeepers to the stage.

"What is your name?" Renn asked me.

"Brock Tallons."

"Well then, congratulations, now the two of you, shake hands, and may the odds be ever in your favor."


	3. District 3 Reapings

**Raycheal Zanderlin POV**

I woke up this morning and today was the dreaded Reaping Day. A day for repercussions for all of us, because of what district 13 did. We do not deserve this, the Capitol killed all of them, and now we're the ones who have to pay for the hell that they caused. I dragged by 5' 6" frame out of my bed, and went over to the mirror. I admired my tan skin and beautiful features like my waist length chocolate coloured hair and my beautiful eyes. I knew that this could easily be the last time I looked in the mirror.

I put on my V-neck spaghetti strap ankle-length purple dress. I think about what would happen if I was in these games. I would be with all non-careers, I would show them up. If I made it to the final two with one of my allies, I couldn't kill them, I could never kill a friend. I can't imagine being a career, a ruthless killer, no mercy whatsoever. No, I would be me, a loveable and friendly person, that surely would help me get sponsors.

I walked out of my house and down to the Reaping. Our escort Maya Valeen walked onto the stage with a super peppy attitude, did she get plastic surgery to always have a smile on? It must hurt to always smile. She was dressed in one of the weirdest Capitol "fashions" I had ever seen.

"Welcome to the district 3 reaping for the 57th annual hunger games!" She starts to talk and I just start to dream off. "Now, on to our tributes!" I quickly snap out of my daydream. "Our female tribute is Stella Velence!" Oh no, Stella is 3 months pregnant.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" Before I know it I'm yelling that at the top of my lungs. I walk up to the stage and finally realise how tall her stilettos really are.

"Now, what is your name dear?" She asks me.

"My name is Raycheal Zanderlin"

"Well, Raycheal, congratulations, you are now going to be a part of the 57th annual hunger games!"

**Snyder Consel P.O.V.**

I wake up to my sister Rossa yelling "Get up already!"

I dragged my 5'9" frame out of my bed, yay, today is the reaping, I'm so excited to see everyone I can't stand all together in the town square. I grabbed my white button down shirt and put on my dark blue pants, I could hear so many people talking in the loudest possibly way, all that I could think was shut the hell up!

I walked down to the town square and saw everyone again, I walked up to the check in desk.

"Name?" the peace keeper asked coldly.

"Snyder Consel."

"Finger." I gave him my hand and felt the faintest prick on my right index finger. I walked forward and found myself in the fifteen year old section, with all of my old "friends" from school. I don't even want to look at them. I stood there and watched Maya Valeen prance onto the stage in her unusually high heels what were they like ten inches? Whatever, she goes on and on about how the Capitol has helped us so much and all that crap, I can't even listen, I think she even smiles when she's talking, I bet that hurts. Capitol people are screwed up, in the head.

"Now onto our male tributes," she puts her hand in what looked to me like a giant fishbowl and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alexander Marlin."

"I volunteer!" I screamed nearly as loud as I could. I walked up to the stage surrounded by peace keepers.

"What is your name young man?" She asked me.

"Snyder Consel and I'm going to win these games."

"Well there you have it, our two tributes from district three for the 57th annual hunger games, Raycheal Zanderlin and Snyder Consel, happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour"


End file.
